


Wolf’s Den

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Between Two Alphas [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Dean deals with Mary





	Wolf’s Den

_Sitting in the dining room, you were snacking with Eva as you could hear the commotion in the other room. Thankfully, your little girl would never remember any of this. She wouldn’t remember how badly her grandmother hurt your family.  
_

_You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, having chosen to not know her fate until it was done. That was between your mates at the moment. You knew that they’d decide what they felt was right because nothing would ever be fair._

* * *

Mary glared up at Sam as his fingers dug into her bicep. Her hands were bound behind her back, and duct tape was covering her mouth. Her eyes spoke volumes, however. Sam’s jaw was tight as he forced her through the bunker, towards the garage. When she attempted to stomp on his foot to get free, he faced her. His hazel eyes were cold, and full of hatred. “Fight all you want, Mary. Nothing you do matters.” He growled, her glare faltering for a moment. Fear flashed in her eyes at the look on her son’s face. “I only wish I was going with Dean for this.” Sam spat before dragging her the rest of the way.

Reaching the Impala, he saw Dean standing there, feet spread slightly, arms crossed over his chest. “In the trunk.” He motioned to the open trunk.

“Really?” Sam raised an eyebrow before he noticed Dean had emptied the entire trunk. “Really.” He answered himself, shoving her in there. Looking towards his brother, Sam sighed. “Make it quick. I know she wants you home.” He told him quietly.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Dean assured him, slamming the trunk shut. “Promise.”

* * *

Walking into the dining room, Sam gave you a sad smile. “Looks like the little princess is going to need a bath.” He pointed out, making Eva giggle. “How about you go relax and I’ll get her cleaned up. Then we’ll all spend some time together.”

You nodded, hating this feeling growing inside you. “Maybe I’ll check on the laundry.” You said quietly.

“Mate.” He said firmly. “I said relax. You’ve been home less than two days.” Sam reminded you. “Don’t over do it.”

Sighing, you caved. “I guess I’ll go read.” You muttered.

Sam crouched next to you, making you look at him. “Hey.” He said softly. “I love you.” You gave him a sad smile. “We’ll get through this. When Dean gets back, I’ll take Eva here to the park, and give you time with him, okay?”

“Why? I’m broken.” Your voice cracked as your eyes watered.

He glanced at your young daughter, and then looked back to you. “We’ll talk about this when she goes down for a nap.” He told you. “I don’t want to hear that again, though.” It killed him to hear you say that, and to see that look on your face.

* * *

It was nearly a day later when Dean called with an update, and your heart was both elated, and broken at hearing his voice. “I’m about to drive into the mountains, sweetheart, so I won’t have reception. I wanted to call before that.” He told you, the car making it’s way to the snow capped mountains.

“I miss you.” You told him sadly as you heard Sam chasing Eva.

“I miss you, too, but I’ll be home as soon as I can, okay? I drove straight through, so I’m gonna get a room this afternoon. I should be back on the road some time tonight.” Dean assured you, but that seemed so far away. “I promise I’m all yours as long as I can be when I get back.” He felt like shit that he’d left so soon after you’d gotten home, but this couldn’t wait. Mary being in the bunker with his family didn’t sit well with him.

You sighed. “Just be safe, okay?” That’s all you could ask. “Take breaks when you need them.”

Dean chuckled lightly. “Yes, dear.” You could hear the slight smile and wished you could see it.

* * *

Mary flinched against the bright sun when the trunk opened for the first time in nearly 24 hours, blinking as she attempted to adjust to the light. “Let’s go.” Dean snarled, yanking her from the confined space. “We’ve got a hike.” He informed her.

* * *

Sam carried in Eva on his side, watching you lovingly for a moment before he spoke up. “So, someone’s getting low on her favorite snack, which made me realize that we’re running low on a few things. I’m gonna make a food run, you up for tagging along?” He wouldn’t force you, not knowing how you’d react to leaving the bunker so soon.

“I think a warm shower and a nap sounds nice.” You told him, sounding down. The thought of leaving made your stomach turn slightly. “Maybe I’ll make us a nice dinner tonight?” You couldn’t ‘rest’ forever, and at least being able to cook for your family was something that hadn’t been taken from you.

He nodded, liking the sound of that. “Anything you’d like me to grab while I’m out?”

You thought for a moment and shook your head. “No, I’m okay.” As okay as you could be, you guessed.

* * *

She had no idea how long Dean had been leading her through the woods, her feet crunching the snow. However, she was surprised when he stopped them. She furrowed her eyebrows at him, wondering if this was where she’d meet her fate.

His green eyes scanned the area below the slight incline before he spotted what he was looking for. “Perfect.” He muttered, turning to Mary.

Without warning, he ripped the tape from her face, causing her to cry out. “Dean!” She managed, her throat protesting. “Don’t do whatever you plan to do. You can’t kill me, I’m your mother.” She pleaded.

“Oh, I’m not going to kill you.” He told her as he turned her, unbinding her hands.

“What?” She asked, hopeful. With a slight wince, she moved her arms and hands, sore from being held in the same way for so long.

Dean’s eyes met hers as he held out the handle to a dagger. “I said I’m not going to kill you.” He repeated. “Here.” He motioned to the weapon, which she took. Her eyes glanced to it before she attached it to her belt, the sheath worn and scuffed. “I’m not going to let you live, either.” His tone was cold.

Mary was confused. “I don’t understand.” Her heart was hammering in her chest.

He glanced to the cave to his left, her eyes following. “You are the reason we lost our pup.” His voice was low, and threatening. “You are the reason we can’t ever have one now, why Sam and his mate can’t ever have another.” Looking back to her, there was pure disgust on his face. “I can’t let you live for what you did to our pack.” That’s what it was, and it hit him when he’d learned you were missing.

“Please…” She begged, her voice just above a whisper.

“I gave you a fighting chance by giving you a weapon.” He ground out. “That’s all you’re getting from me.” Mary attempted to step back, just for Dean to grab her upper arms. “Now, feel the true power of an alpha, bitch.” He spat, shoving her down the small incline.

Mary rolled, his eyes never leaving her. She groaned at the bottom, lying on her back. His face was harsh, just waiting for his moment to leave. It was clear she had some cuts from her way down, but that didn’t bother him any.

His green eyes shot to the cave entrance as movement alerted him that his plan was coming into motion. Slowly, a grey and black wolf stalked out, it’s head low, teeth bared. It growled at the downed Mary, you panicked. Her eyes shot to Dean just in time to see him turn and walk away, leaving her to defend herself against the wolves.


End file.
